Bienvenida a la familia, Astrid
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Una historia acerca de lo que sucede cuando Hipo decide pedir matrimonio a Astrid, el regreso de Valka a Berk, la vida de la familia Haddock cuando por fin se han reunido y la bienvenida al nuevo miembro del clan. [Advertencia: Spoiler]
1. Valka se integra a la familia

Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada, no me pude resistir de hacer un historia sobre como entrenar a tu dragon 0.0! Era imposible que no la hiciera xD Me encanta, fascina y demás sinónimos está historia. Esto es en tributo de que ya casi tenemos la segunda peli *¬* Quiero decir que espero les guste y comenten xD

La historia podría contener spoiler, nada muy grave considerando que si eres fanático de la franquicia debes ya haber leído la mayoría o todos estos datos =)

Bueno, sin más que agregar, aquí el primer capi.

* * *

**Una dulce noticia**

Cuando todo acabó, la lucha contra Drago, la guerra entre dragones y la batalla que tenia consigo mismo… Hipo hizo increíbles cosas, como siempre. Lucho hasta el cansancio y con infinita valentía contra los enemigos de su hogar. Demostró por segunda vez en su vida que no importaba que no fuese el modelo de vikingo perfecto, pues él siendo como era… Había logrado hazañas más grandiosas que cualquier otro vikingo.

La paz reinaba nuevamente en Berk.

La isla, seguía siendo aquella piedra enorme y mojada. Pero era una piedra con gente muy feliz. Todos los habitantes habían regresado a Berk. Incluso Valka, quien siempre había pertenecido a ese lugar, regreso con los suyos.

Era una mañana normal en Berk. El verano se estaba terminando ya, el cielo azul se iluminaba con el sol saliente, los locales habrían sus puertas para vender el sustento de los habitantes, los dragones se posaban en los tejados extendiendo sus alas al sol, las bajas temperaturas congelaban a uno que otro vikingo hasta la medula… Si, otro delicioso día veraniego en Berk.

…

En la casa del jefe de la aldea, Haddock. Ya se podían divisar algunos movimientos. El día anterior, todos los integrantes de la familia habían regresado por fin luego de la batalla. Apenas se habían recuperado de esta.

Valka fue la primera en despertarse. Tenía años de no amanecer de aquella manera… Se dirigió hacía la cocina. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había hecho el desayuno a alguien? Apenas recordaba cómo utilizar las enormes hoyas.

Mientras seguía con su extenuante tarea de preparar unos huevos fritos con tostadas, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Se apresuro en abrir para que el golpeteo no despertase a los dos hombres de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con cierta vikinga rubia muy sonriente.

-Buenos días -Saludó Astrid -¿Hipo ya se despertó? -No era un secreto para Valka el que su hijo tuviese novia desde ya hace un par de años. Pues él mismo se lo había contado.

-En realidad… -Pero Valka no pudo terminar de hablar. Pues escuchó como Hipo corría rápidamente escaleras abajo. Luego de saltar los últimos tres escalones ya vestido y "peinado". Llegó hasta la puerta principal saliendo de esta no sin antes darle un beso de buenos días a su novia y despidiéndose de su madre. –Esperen –Los llamo Valka -¿No se quedan a desayunar? –Lo que la castaña no sabía, era que Hipo y Estoico rara vez comían en casa.

-No gracias, comeré en el gran salón con Astrid –Fue la respuesta de su hijo mientras seguía su camino con su novia, quien solo se despidió con una sonrisa.

A Valka le pareció extraño eso, ¿Hipo y Estoico no se comportaban como una familia normal? La respuesta claramente era no. La residencia Haddock era, por obvias razones, la más grande en todo Berk. Pero también era de las más sucias y descuidadas. Eran dos hombres, dos muy ocupados hombres los que vivían ahí. Apenas tenían tiempo para dirigir la aldea, algo que Hipo estaba aprendiendo a hacer, y los diversos trabajos que ambos realizaban. Por un lado estaba Estoico, líder de la aldea, padre, responsable del alimento y recursos de todas las personas en la aldea, comandante en batallas, estratega y muchos otros puestos más. Y también estaba Hipo, quien con veinte años tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, era futuro líder por lo cual debía aprender a hacer todo lo que Estoico hacía, líder de la academia de dragones, organizador obligado de todas las actividades que implicasen a los dragones, tenía la responsabilidad de enseñarle a los futuros aprendices de jinete, novio de Astrid (Lo cual era considerado una profesión por la alta demanda que ella tenía), el herrero más creativo que hubiese existido y todo lo que se le ocurriese al pueblo ponerle como tarea al joven-resuelve-problemas-de-todos. Al final, ni siquiera ellos mismo sabían cómo cumplían con todas sus obligaciones y vivían para contarlo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, la pobre mujer quemo la mayor parte de los alimentos. Sin embargo, a Estoico le pareció delicioso, quemado, justo como cuando apenas se habían casado. Luego partió hacía su labor feliz de invitar a Valka a la celebración por el triunfo de Berk que iba a tener lugar en el gran salón esa misma noche.

…

Con la luna apenas saliendo, Valka caminaba por la aldea, sorprendida por todos los inventos de su hijo. En Berk, había algo parecido a un santuario para la comunión entre vikingos y dragones. Desde estaciones con comida para las enormes criaturas, hasta sistemas contra incendios en los tejados de las estructuras. Todo era tan… Diferente. Diferente y hermoso. Ya que Drago no seguiría casando dragones, ya no era necesario que Valka siguiera protegiéndolos por lo cual su estadía en Berk era definitiva.

Llego hacía el gran salón, que no estaba muy alejado de su casa, y entro por las grandes puertas. Encontrándose con un verdadero festejo dentro de este. Los vikingos bailaban, comían, bebían y festejaban en todo el salón. Los grandes grupos de gente hacían un ruido impresionante, el lugar estaba completamente lleno de barbaros gozando. No encontró a Estoico por ninguna parte. Pero si vio a Hipo en una mesa muy amplia rodeado de muchas personas, entre ellos, Astrid. Los dos estaban muy juntos y bromeaban a cada rato, sin mencionar que se daban un par de besos ocasionalmente.

Se encontró también con sus conocidos de antaño, Bocón estaba en una mesa con su pierna de madera sobre esta, seguramente relatando alguna historia, Patón (padre de Patán) engullía todo lo que podía en una "fiera" competencia con uno de sus antiguos pretendientes, y así siguió reconociendo a más personas de las que casi se había olvidado.

Luego de un rato más, Estoico por fin hiso su aparición atrayendo la atención de todos. Luego de un discurso un tanto emotivo y, porque no decirlo, también conmovedor. Dijo que tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

- Lo que quiero anunciar no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, sino con mi hijo, Hipo. No, amigos míos. Aún no voy a dejar de ser líder si es lo que piensan –Aclaró entre bromas el imponente hombre –Bueno, creo que en realidad sería mejor que él mismo lo dijera. –Finalizó mientras le cedía la tarima al muchacho.

…

Para Valka, todo paso muy rápido. Al principio una broma de Bocón hacía lo que Hipo tenía que decir hiso reír a todo el mundo, luego Hipo comenzó a divagar entre no sé qué anécdotas sobre como se había enamorado de Astrid a lo que todos se enternecieron, y de repente, la noticia de la unión entre él y Astrid la golpeó ferozmente…

Todos festejaban el matrimonio que se había declarado en ese momento, pero Valka aún intentaba asimilar lo que escuchaba. El bullicio se hacía cada vez más distante para ella, sintió como lentamente su respiración se hacía más pesada. Entre felicitaciones, Hipo llego al lado de su madre con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue desapareciendo lentamente al notar que ella no le sonreía ni le decía nada.

-¿Mamá, estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado, obviamente no era esa la reacción que esperaba cuando su progenitora supiera que ya le había hecho la tan esperada pregunta a su novia. Y que, como seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta había respondido afirmativamente.

-Hipo… -Susurro por fin mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados por las lágrimas, ¿Cuánto se había perdido de la vida de su hijo? Él era un hombre, un hombre que prontamente iba a tener a su mujer en su casa, seguramente hijos también. No la necesitaba, todo ese tiempo que ella tontamente le había dedicado a los dragones, se había perdido de la vida de su único hijo. Una vida que ya no iba a recuperar, su niñez o adolescencia no iban a volver jamás, y ella sentía que era su culpa.

Astrid llego rápidamente junto a su, suena muy bien decirlo, prometido. Esperando ser felicitada por su futura suegra. Sin embargo tuvo la misma reacción preocupada de Hipo al ver el rostro de esta.

-Yo… -Comenzó nuevamente la castaña –Yo… -Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Nuevamente, Estoico no tardo en aparecer también. Al notar la inesperada reunión familiar. –Yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes –Logro articular viendo a ambos, sin embargo, su expresión contradecía completamente a lo que sus palabras decían.

Los tres pares de ojos la veían fijamente, con algo de preocupación. La que era una mujer muy sonriente y positiva ante la vida, parecía estar triste por algo que se supone significaba fiesta.

-Mamá… -La llamo Hipo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Creo que será mejor ir a algún lugar más apartado –declaro Estoico al percibir la ligeramente delicada situación. –Tú también Astrid –Dijo al notar que su futura nuera parecía no entender que ahora "Reunión familiar" también la incluía a ella.

Los cuatro salieron del gran salón siendo recibidos por la luz de la luna. Valka pudo por fin respirar un poco. La noticia la había tomado desapercibida, cuando por fin se giro y observo a las tres personas que la miraban atentos, pudo ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. Inhalo profundamente y por fin habló:

-Yo… Lo siento, no esperaba algo así –Mencionó sinceramente –Es que, apenas hace poco supe acerca de su noviazgo y ahora me dicen que se van a casar –Dijo un poco apresurado denotando el nerviosismo que sentía al hablar sobre el tema.

-Pero, nuestro noviazgo no es reciente –Aclaró Hipo dando un pequeño paso al frente –Tenemos dos años y medio de tener una relación… Una muy buena relación.

-Lo sé y lo siento… otra vez –Miró a Astrid, quien se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo. Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mí también me sorprendió un poco –Decidió hablar Estoico –No porque se fueran a casar –Puntualizó de inmediato –Porque estaba seguro de que serías mi nuera en algún momento –Le habló directamente a Astrid con cierto cariño –Lo que me sorprendió es el hecho de que solo tienen veinte años, ¡Los dos! –Exagero un poco asiendo un gesto con las manos. –Pero vamos, Valka. ¡Mírala! Es perfecta para Hipo. Es la guerrera más fuerte en todo Berk, la más inteligente, valiente y audaz guerrera. –Finalizó casi con orgullo el jefe de Berk.

-¡Y también la más bonita! –Añadió en son de broma Hipo ocasionando una risa grupal.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Dijo al fin una sonriente Valka mientras se acercaba a Astrid y la tomaba por las manos –Sé que eres perfecta para mi hijo y estoy muy feliz por ambos. No es por ti que me puse así, ni por Hipo… Es por mi –Continuó mientras soltaba una de sus manos para ponérsela en el corazón –Yo… No eh estado con Hipo… Y ahora que por fin lo eh vuelto a ver y puedo estar con él… Se casará. Tendrá un hogar en el que aunque me duela admitirlo sobraré. Y quería, aunque sea un poco, poder compartir con mi hijo al que muy lastimosamente abandone hace tantos años –Terminó conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Vamos, mamá. No me abandonaste. Tenías que cuidar a esos pobres dragones, solo tú podías hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no los hubieras ayudado? Seguramente el ejército de Drago hubiese crecido tan abismalmente que ya nos estaría gobernando a todos –Dijo hablando con argumentos el castaño, quien en realidad se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que su madre había hecho.

Valka no tuvo de otra más que sonreír agradecida, nadie le reprochaba nada. En su lugar, la hacían sentir muy querida y elogiada.

-De todas formas, ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que Hipo se ira de casa? –Cuestionó Estoico a su mujer

-Eh… Bueno, papá. Te quería hablar de eso –Comenzó Hipo de forma un tanto cómica. Estoico le envió una mirada de "no te irás ni aunque me muera". A lo que Hipo solo bufó –Olvídalo.

- Seremos una gran y bella familia feliz –Hipo parecía querer objetar de nuevo –Gran y bella familia feliz, dije –Ordeno el hombre serio mirando a su hijo.

Las dos mujeres no tuvieron de otra más que reír por la conducta de ambos. Estoico solo quería que su hijo y su nuera se quedaran en la misma casa que él y su esposa, ¿Era tanto pedir? Además, se suponía que el heredero de Berk debía vivir en la casa que siempre había sido del jefe de la aldea. Porque desde esa enorme casa en la colina se veía todo. Así que aunque Hipo pelease con garras y diente (de dragón) no se iba a mover de ese lugar. Y todos contentos ¿cierto?

Al final, todos decidieron dejar eso para después y seguir la fiesta en el gran salón. Entre bebidas y risas todos se olvidaron de cuantos problemas tuviesen. Mientras bailaban y cantaban el viejo-renovado matrimonio recordó el amor que se profesaba. De igual manera, el próximo matrimonio también demostraba el enamoramiento de sus dos integrantes. Y así, la fiesta duró toda la noche.

* * *

Holis! Espero que les haya gustado, sino, por favor díganme para poder mejorar. Oh! y quiero decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por la pedida de mano de Hipo hacía Astrid, en el segundo capi se relata como paso todo. Este es más bien como el punto de vista de Valka. Pero ya los demás capis son normales casi solo entre Hipo y Astrid, ok? =D

Salu2!


	2. Una propuesta planeada entre amigos

Holis! Ya vine otra vez! xD

Tenía el segundo capi así que no quería hacerlos esperar =D Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!~

* * *

**¿Y cómo lo hiso?**

La fiesta había acabado cuando el sol hacía nuevamente su aparición sobre Berk. Las personas no tan ebrias, arrastraban a los borrachos fuera del gran salón hacía sus hogares.

Todo tenía que seguir su curso en Berk, después de todo, aún tenían una isla que mantener.

Ya entrada la tarde, se podía apreciar a dos mujeres hablando en la sala de la casa Haddock. Astrid, quien como todos los días había llegado para despertar a Hipo, había aceptado la invitación de Valka para quedarse a almorzar. Valka le había explicado que no creía que su hijo se fuese a despertar muy pronto. Pues con lo bastante tomado que estaba el día anterior, ni el mismísimo Thor podría despertarlo con un trueno.

-… Luego lo golpeé y le dije "Esto es por asustarme" –Continuaba su relato la rubia de cómo se había enamorado de Hipo –Y él se quejó. Y antes de que terminará lo tome de la camisa y lo besé –Sonrió mientras se ruborizaba –Y él me dijo "podría acostumbrarme" –Termino la chica imitando la voz del castaño.

Valka rió animadamente cuando termino de hablar. Ese era uno de los relatos más tiernos, y un tanto extraños, que había escuchado. Su hijo era un héroe increíble, pero la rubia parecía conocer su punto débil perfectamente.

Un beso de Astrid para Hipo era como las anguilas para los dragones. No porque le tuviera asco o pavor, sino porque lo hacían flaquear y mantenerlo quieto en cualquier situación. Una prueba de eso era el día anterior, cuando Estoico tuvo que separar a un bastante bebido Hipo de la pobre rubia que no sabía qué hacer pues su novio casi se la estaba comiendo a besos. Astrid no bebía… Bueno, no en público. Había decidido no volver a tomar desde una vez en una fiesta luego de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad en la que había hecho las cosas más vergonzosas que se le hubieran ocurrido… Le daba escalofríos la sola mención de aquello.

-Y… ¿No me quieres contar como te lo propuso? –Cuestiono Valka con una brillante sonrisa.

-Si… Si usted quiere –Murmuro una muy sonrojada Astrid al relatar por primera vez algo que apenas había ocurrido el día anterior.

~Flash Back~

Hipo y Astrid habían llegado al gran salón, como todos los días, a desayunar con los demás de la academia de dragones.

En una mesa en el centro se encontraban sus amigos comiendo mientras charlaban animadamente, los saludaron cuando los vieron. Un par de sonrisas cómplices no muy bien disimuladas hicieron dudar a Astrid sobre sentarse o no, pero cuando vio a Hipo tan tranquilo tomar asiento decidió no darle importancia.

Iniciaron una conversación con temas muy triviales, cosas de dragones y sobre la academia. Patapez parecía eufórico con el descubrimiento de tantos nuevos dragones que parecía que les quería gritar sobre el tema. Todos rieron cuando los gemelos bromearon con Patapez sobre casarse con su Gronckle si tanto le gustaba.

Aunque Astrid rió, la idea empezó a divagarle en la mente. No sobre Patapez casándose con su dragón, sino, la idea de casarse, de una boda… Ella era joven, si. Y era una guerrera. Pero no podía evitar ponerse a soñar despierta cada vez que la idea de casarse le llegaba… Casarse con Hipo…

Todo sería perfecto si estuviera casada con Hipo. Vivirían juntos, por lo que ya no tendría que recorrer ese camino todos los días para despertarlo; Cocinaría para él, con lo que le encantaba cocinar para Hipo… Recordaba una anécdota de un par de Snoggletogs atrás. Cuando mientras andaba repartiendo su ponche de Yak, Brutacio, le había invitado a probarlo, pues llevaba unos años preparándolo pero nunca lo había probado. Y el horror llego a ella cuando sintió esa abominación de la naturaleza entrar por sus labios… Era ridículamente asqueroso, tenía una mezcla de sabores que más bien parecía leche cortada con algo salado. ¿Cómo pudo haber dado ese resultado su combinación de ingredientes que le parecían tan perfectos? Para ella parecía ser una buena idea mezclar la leche de Yak con miel, huevos, mantequilla, queso y rebanadas de limón para darle un sabor distinto… Tal vez habían sido los huevos… El punto era que todos le habían restregado en la cara lo mal que sabía, todos menos Hipo. Él tenía años tragando aquella horrible acuosidad sin reprocharle nada, solo para hacerla sentir bien. Desde entonces empezó a tener cuidado con los ingredientes que utilizaba para la comida.

Regresando al tema, otra ventaja de vivir con Hipo sería, y aunque sonase un poco pervertido, poder verlo sin camisa. Desde hace unos años Hipo había comenzado a moldear su cuerpo hasta esculpirlo en una hermosa obra de arte muy envidiable y atractiva de ver. Y qué decir de sus músculos. Astrid había desarrollado una latente obsesión con ver a Hipo. Pero le molestaba que muchas otras chicas en Berk parecían tener la misma manía, lo bueno es que para eso estaba ella. Para alejarlas de su novio.

Astrid estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Patán golpeo en las costillas a Hipo como queriéndole recordar algo. Algo que Hipo pareció comprender de inmediato.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué dicen si vamos a la academia ya? Podemos entrenar la puntería hoy–Comento intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Puntería? Pero si eso lo practicamos haber… ¡ayer! –Se corrigió Brutilda equivocándose al leer lo que tenía escrito en la mano. Era una pésima actriz.

-Es cierto –Se apresuró Hipo para que Astrid no lo notará -¿Entonces vuelo? –Preguntó a nadie en particular.

-¿Vuelo? ¿Estás seguro? Eso es quizá lo que más hemos practicado –Comento por fin Astrid.

-Sí, pero no en parejas –Metió la pata Patapez -¡Me refiero a que si algún día solo van dos personas sería bueno tener alguna maniobra defensiva! También nos serviría para las carreras de dragones en equipo.

Luego de la… extraña, conversación. Habían logrado convencer a Astrid de practicar un vuelo en parejas. Y como era de esperarse, ella iba con Hipo. La conducta de todos era extraña por lo que una vez que estuvieron montados en sus dragones y surcando los cielos, Astrid se acercó a Hipo y Chimuelo para preguntar:

-¿No te parece que están muy extraños hoy? –Le cuestionó mientras veía como lejos de ellos el cuarteto de amigos parecían tramar algo.

-Bueno, son ellos, Astrid –Respondió Hipo haciendo énfasis en "ellos" –Siempre son extraños.

-Si… Creo que tienes razón –Murmuro finalmente la rubia mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

Cuando la practica inició, se habían establecido un par de reglas. Como el hecho de que tenían que tratar a sus "contrincantes" como si fuesen enemigos, y el punto era volar lo más cerca posible.

Todos empezaron a acercarse entre sí volando demasiado cerca. A Astrid le pareció extraño, ¿Qué punto tenía hacer aquello? Sobre todo el hecho de que Hipo descendía muy cerca del mar de vez en cuando. Además de eso… ¡Parecía que más que acercarse a ella la querían botar de Torméntula!

-¡Patán, ten más cuidado! –Grito Astrid al susodicho cuando este golpeo un poco a Torméntula en un costado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Él piensa por sí mismo! –Aseguró para qué, acto seguido, su dragón lo golpease contra unos acantilados.

Como Astrid miraba hacia atrás, donde Patán se había estrellado, no se dio cuenta de que los gemelos venían de frente contra su Torméntula. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, ya estaban demasiado cerca. Luego de un "¡Cuidado!" de parte de la rubia, el Nadder Mortal agacho la cabeza, y cada gemelo paso a un costado de Astrid con las cabezas de su dragón, haciendo que esta se enganchara en donde se unían las cabezas. Provocando que la empujaran de Torméntula.

La chica le grito a su Nadder Mortal para que la agarrase mientras caía al mar, pero cuando vio que el dragón no tenía ni la menor intención de cacharla en vuelo, entonces se asustó.

Pero por supuesto, vio su salvación volar a una vertiginosa velocidad hacia ella sobre Chimuelo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Hipo ya la tenía entre sus brazos, frente a él. Casi por instinto lo abrazo por el cuello. Y Chimuelo se empezó a elevar sin ninguna orden.

Por la alta velocidad a la que el Furia Nocturna iba, alcanzar las nubes no fue un problema.

-Hipo, ¿No piensas llevarme hasta Torméntula? –Cuestionó Astrid al perder de vista a su dragón y amigos entre las nubes.

-No… -Murmuro Hipo como única respuesta mirando a Astrid con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó la vikinga intrigada por el buen humor de su novio –Esos idiotas me botaron de Torméntula y no les dijiste nada –Le reprocho soltando un poco su agarre.

-Es que solo me estaban haciendo un favor –Dijo Hipo mientras quitaba las manos del cuello de Chimuelo y abrazaba a Astrid por la cintura.

La chica pareció comprender, a medias, y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Hipo mientras se reía.

-¡No me digas que todo eso fue planeado! –Exclamó intentando parecer enojada. A lo que Hipo se rió con ganas.

-¡Vamos amigo, más alto! –Le ordenó el castaño a su fiel amigo. Chimuelo de inmediato se elevo hasta sobrepasar las nubes. Y empezó a dar giros suaves como la primera vez en la que habían volado juntos, con la diferencia de que Astrid iba apenas sostenida por el abrazo que ambos se daban.

-Está bien, lo admito. Es muy lindo –Afirmó la rubia sintiéndose relajada por fin -¿Pero era necesario hacer todo eso? No era más fácil decirme: "Astrid, ¿Quieres que vayamos a volar juntos solo sobre Chimuelo?" –Preguntó la chica imitando al Haddock muy bien, a lo que ambos rieron.

-No… -Murmuro este acercándose para darle un beso. De repente la soltó de un costado para rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos –Porque si no, no habría sido una sorpresa –Continuó sacando una pequeña cajita de madera. La sonrisa de Astrid se borró de inmediato y su rostro cambió a una sorpresa innegable. Miro a Hipo rápidamente y luego a la cajita. Soltó una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio para cubrirse la boca por la impresión –Astrid... –Comenzó el chico abriendo lentamente la cajita -¿Te casa…

-¡Sí! –Grito la rubia sin dejarlo terminar dándole un efusivo abrazo intentando contener las lágrimas. -¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! ¡No, espera! ¡Termina de preguntármelo! –Habló rápidamente la chica que no sabía qué hacer por la emoción.

Hipo dudó un poco entre sí lo dejaría terminar, pero al ver la mirada impaciente que ella le mostraba decidió intentarlo otra vez

-Astrid Hofferson, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Preguntó muy sonriente sabiendo de los labios de ella la respuesta ya. Astrid beso a Hipo con toda su emoción contenida. Para que luego el tomará su mano y le pusiese el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Chimuelo sonrió sin dientes al ver la felicidad de ambos. Astrid aspiró profundamente mientras abrazaba a Hipo cariñosamente.

Ella, Hipo y Chimuelo siguieron planeando un rato más, ya luego le dirían a los padres de ella y a toda la aldea. Esa misma noche.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-Y lo demás es historia –Terminó de relatar Astrid aún con una gran sonrisa hacia Valka quien estaba igual o hasta más emocionada que ella. Astrid tenía en su mano el hermoso anillo que el Haddock había hecho, tenía un diseño exquisito y los detalles más finos y perfectos que se hubiese imaginado.

Definitivamente, Astrid ahora quería un poco más a cada uno de sus amigos. Pues todos se habían involucrado de una manera especial en su propuesta. ¡Incluso Torméntula la había dejado caer apropósito! Pero se los agradecía de todo corazón.

Valka no podía estar más contenta por su próxima nuera. Iba a preguntarle también sobre el momento en el que Hipo había pedido su mano a sus padres, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso pues una enorme nube de humo proveniente de la cocina le indicó que, otra vez, había quemado los alimentos. La pobre mujer salió corriendo muy alarmada y Astrid no pudo evitar reír por el parecido que tenía con Hipo. Se lo preguntaría en otra ocasión.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando =D Más adelante pondré sobre la vida de Astrid con la familia Haddock, todas sus aventuras y lindas sorpresas =D Muy lindas, pequeñas y rosaditas sorpresas xD Besos!

Las críticas son bien recibidas, ok? Gracias!

Salu2!


	3. Astrid y Valka

Hola, hola!

Heme aquí una vez más para traerles un nuevo capi.

Bueno, este es como un capitulo aparte de la historia. Como un corto xD Se trata de Astrid y Valka (Claramente como su nombre lo indica xD) Espero que les guste =D Y sin más que decir... Aquí el fanfic.

* * *

**Astrid y Valka**

-Mamá, no te sientas mal –Consoló Hipo a su madre quien estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos –Cualquiera quema la comida… Todos los días… ¡Es más común de lo que crees!

Y es que pobre de ella, Valka trataba y trataba de hacer alguna comida más o menos decente. Pero luego de casi veinte años ya se le había olvidado todo lo que alguna vez aprendió… Y no es que antes supiera mucho que digamos.

-Tienes razón –Sonrió ella falsamente con el único propósito de no preocupar a su hijo. Hipo sabía que esa sonrisa no era real, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que alguien, como todas las mañanas, golpeó la puerta.

-Buenos días, guapo –Saludó Astrid a su novio cuando este le abrió – ¿Vamos?

-Eh… -Comenzó Hipo mientras se rascaba la nuca –En realidad, mi padre quería que lo acompañara a una reunión que habrá en el gran salón. Ya sabes, no abrirán hoy.

-Oh… Entonces… ¿Estoico ya se fue? –Preguntó para luego mirar hacia dentro de la gran casa, entonces vio a Valka aún apoyada en la mesa -¡Bueno! Si tu iras con Estoico, entonces yo me quedaré con Valka.

Y luego de esto, Astrid casi saco a Hipo a empujones de su propia casa y cerró la puerta quedando sola con su suegra. Pues esta ya había notado la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Valka… -La llamó una vez que estuvieron solas mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda.

-No puedo hacerlo, Astrid –Explicó rápidamente mientras la volteaba por fin a ver. Astrid la miró con desconcierto por un momento. Y luego el olor a cosas quemadas llegó, miró las hoyas sobre lo que antes había estado prendido. Algunos platos con los dioses sabrán qué encima y el negruzco desecho echado en un bote de desperdicios. Y entonces entendió, así como ella era una terrible cocinera, Valka tenía exactamente el mismo problema.

Pensó durante unos momentos en la solución ¿Acaso Hipo y Estoico estaban destinados a comer mal por el resto de sus vidas? Rió un poco antes esa idea. Hipo era la clase de hombre que se llevaba a la boca cualquier blasfemia que le dieran si eso hacía feliz a sus seres queridos. Incluso recordaba que una vez Chimuelo le había regurgitado medio pescado y que él le había dado una mordida solo para contentarlo, y estaba segura de que Estoico también dejaría prejuicios de lado, pero para su esposa.

-Creo que sé lo que haremos… -Murmuro por fin la rubia con una sonrisa que se acrecentaba cada vez más en sus labios.

…

Astrid y Valka estaban paradas una al lado de la otra. Casi de forma militar y con las manos a sus costados. Frente a ellas, una mesa llena de utensilios de cocina, muchos canastos llenos de verduras, carne y pescado. Y más adelante una mujer alta y regordeta las miraba como si de soldados se tratase… Así es, ambas se habían apuntado a una clase de cocina. Tal vez no fuese tan vergonzoso si no hubieran chiquillas de entre doce y quince años alrededor de ellas.

-Hoy aprenderán lo más básico que necesitan saber a la hora de cocinar. –Sentenció la mujer seriamente mientras las miraba a todas. Esa mujer era quien cocinaba en el gran salón para todos. Su habilidad y talento eran innegables, por lo cual ella se había encargado de "entrenar" a las chicas que quisiesen hacerlo o a quienes sus propias madres no pudiesen enseñarles –Una mujer cocina en su casa, una mujer es quien debe cocinar en su casa ¿alguien sabe por qué? –Preguntó a todas con el mismo tono mandón.

-Porque… ¿Queremos hacer felices a nuestros futuros esposos? –Se aventuró en contestar dudosamente una niña que aparentaba unos catorce años de cabello castaño.

-¡Error! –Gritó haciendo saltar a casi todas -Cocinamos nosotras porque los hombres son tan inútiles que ni siquiera eso pueden hacer –Respondió la mujer claramente amargada de la vida. Astrid rió un poco al imaginarse cómo sería su pobre esposo, escuálido y acurrucado en alguna esquina. -¿Te parece gracioso? –Le preguntó la mujer al notar la aparente gracia que eso le causaba.

-No… –Murmuro Astrid poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿No qué? –Volvió a preguntar la mujer más cerca de Astrid demostrando la clara diferencia de estatura y volumen entre ambas.

-¡No señora! –Contestó con la mirada nuevamente centrada.

-Bien… ¡En posición! –Ordenó para que todas tomasen lugar frente a la gran mesa…

…

-¡Bate más rápido! –Le seguía gritando la mujer a Astrid en una escena muy cómica mientras ella intentaba mezclar los huevos con la harina.

-¡Bato lo más rápido que puedo! –Le contesto está un poco exasperada. ¡Ya no podía hacerlo más rápido!

Astrid y Valka eran las únicas que quedaban en la clase. Todas las demás ya habían realizado los platillos que les habían dado individualmente y se habían ido. Valka estaba a un lado de Astrid con la frente sobre la mesa, en clara posición de derrota, pues como siempre, había quemado todo.

-Déjame ver eso –Le ordenó la mujer mientras le quitaba la enorme cazuela*. Le echó un vistazo mientras observaba la grumosa mezcla –Mal… Mal, muy mal. Hiciste que la mezcla se descompensará. Además, te dije que solo le pusieras la clara del huevo. Esto no sirve –Sentenció para luego verter la mezcla, botando todo el trabajo de Astrid.

La rubia no pudo más y se volvió a sentar en el banquillo, para luego golpear su frente en la mesa que tenía enfrente quedando en la misma posición de Valka.

-Esto es imposible… -Murmuro derrotada sintiendo como los brazos le dolían. Pues tenía como una hora de estar mezclando esos ingredientes.

-Ustedes dos… -Comenzó la mujer –Ustedes dos son las peores aprendices que jamás haya tenido –Dijo mirándolas seriamente, para luego suspirar y ablandar la mirada –Pero como se nota que quieren aprender… Me comprometo a enseñarles por lo menos a ya no ser tan malas.

Y con esto último logro que tanto Astrid como Valka levantaran el rostro y la miraran con sorpresa.

-Tú –Y señalo a Valka –Eres la jefa de la aldea, esposa desde hace muchos años. Y aún así no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer algo decente. Tu problema es que intentas hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, te distraes de lo que estás haciendo por intentar salvar lo que ya se te está quemando y terminas quemando lo que pudiste haber salvado. –Explicó intentando hacer entender a Valka de que no era necesario terminar todo tan rápido –Y tú –Señalo a Astrid –Tú… Bueno, no sé qué hacer contigo –A lo qué Astrid le hiso un puchero con la boca.

-¡Oiga! –Exclamó cuando vio como la mujer reía un poco en clara burla hacía la chica, Valka también rió de lo dicho para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a Astrid –No puedo estar tan mal…

-Tú eres aún muy joven. Y ya sé que te vas a casar, eres la siguiente jefa de Berk en línea y no permitiré que la próxima jefa, por muy buena guerrera que sea, no sepa cocinar –Finalizó volviendo a ponerse un poco seria.

-Y… ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Cuestionó Valka.

-Van a regresar. Aquí. Todos los días a la misma hora y les enseñaré todo lo que pueda –Habló autoritariamente –Mientras tanto, pueden intentar a cocinar juntas. Pues los problemas que una tiene, la otra los domina y viceversa. ¿Entendido?

…

Y ahí estaban. Las dos parecían llevarse cada día mejor. Astrid cortaba con una velocidad impresionante las verduras (con un hacha de guerra), mientras Valka limpiaba un pescado.

-Algo huele delicioso –Escucharon decir a Estoico quien apenas entraba por la puerta de su hogar. -¿Astrid? –Preguntó este al acercarse a la cocina y ver a su futura nuera a esas horas de la noche.

-Hola –Saludó está como si nada, mientras vertía un poco de agua en la hoya con verduras picadas y lo colgaba sobre el fogón*.

-Bienvenidos –Saludó Valka viendo a su esposo e hijo –Estamos cocinando juntas –Respondió a la silenciosa pregunta que su esposo le daba con la mirada.

Por la respuesta de Valka, Hipo y Estoico se voltearon a ver rápidamente claramente asustados por el caso.

-Eh, el-el salón aún. Ya saben. Tenemos que ir al gran salón –Comenzó a balbucear Hipo intentando librarse de aquella tortura.

-¿Qué no acaban de regresar de ahí? –Cuestionó Astrid entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se refiere a que hemos estado en el gran salón toda la tarde –Se apresuró a salvar a su hijo.

-Oh… Entonces siéntense porque pronto les serviremos –Habló Valka señalando la mesa.

Padre e hijo se miraron entre sí, resignándose con un suspiro. Se sentaron a esperar que por lo menos los dioses se apiadaran y no los dejaran morir intoxicados. Porque una cosa era intentar masticar las cenizas que Valka les daba, pero otra muy distinta era intentar tragar los revoltijos que Astrid "preparaba".

-Odín protégeme… -Escuchó Estoico murmurar a su hijo al lado suyo. Por lo que el hombre trago grueso.

…

Más la sorpresa llegó a ellos cuando, sobre la mesa, les pusieron algo que… Pues no se veían tan mal. Es más, hasta se veía… ¿Apetitoso?

-Que… ¿Qué es? –Se aventuro a preguntar Hipo observando detalladamente el pescado con "cosas" alrededor que les habían puesto enfrente.

-Es salmón ahumado con verduras cocidas y especias –Explicó orgullosa la rubia sonriendo abiertamente a su prometido.

A los dos hombres les pareció notar un apiste de esperanza en los rostros de ambas mujeres, como cuando te esfuerzas por algo y quieres que reconozcan tu esfuerzo. Así sin más que preguntar, Estoico dio la primera mordida.

-Sabe… Sabe bien –Reconoció el hombre al darse cuenta de que el salmón no estaba quemado ni revuelto con extrañas sustancias (que podrían ser nocivas) y que, en realidad, estaba bastante bien hecho. Con pequeños detalles como que habían cocido demasiado la verdura o que ciertas partes estaban más aderezadas que otras, por lo demás. Era bastante normal.

-Tiene razón –Exclamó Hipo al probarlo –Digo… Claro que tiene razón –Se corrigió de inmediato intentando esconder la innegable sorpresa. Ambas mujeres sonrieron felices por su "hazaña" con el tiempo, hasta quizá podrían aprender a no necesitar tanta ayuda para el simple hecho de cocinar.

Entonces Valka saco una tinaja y sirvió bjorr* en las jarras de ambos.

-Nosotras lo hicimos –Aclaró alegremente Valka.

Ambos hombres bebieron confiados de las aparentes nuevas habilidades culinarias de ellas. Pero al sentir la amarga mezcla de frutas fermentadas que no sabía nada bien, desistieron de seguir.

Bueno, no todo podía salirles tan bien en el primer intento, ¿no?

Cazuela: Aún existen hoy en día, son utensilios normalmente hechos de barro aunque también pueden ser hechos de metal. Normalmente son hondos y poseen diferentes tamaños. Son exclusivamente para la comida, se utilizaban mucho sobre todo en la época nórdica.

Fogón (Con Caldera): Para los nórdicos, el fogón con caldera se componía de una estructura normalmente hecha de piedra que dejaba un hueco en el centro y tenía un ducto que ventilaba el humo en la parte superior. Se colgaban las calderas y hoyas de unos ganchos que sobresalían de los extremos superiores del mismo. El fuego se colocada en la parte inferior comúnmente sobre la tierra o piedra.

Bjorr: Bebida nórdica muy famosa por ser un extracto de frutas muy potente, endulzado comúnmente con miel. En muchas circunstancias puede llevar licor, aunque no sea completamente necesario.

Espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capi. pienso poner todo con respecto a los preparativos de la boda. 3 Uno que otro momento HipoxAstrid y algún momento en el que se demuestre lo mucho que Estoico quiere a Astrid (Pues pienso que así como Valka obviamente quiere mucho a Astrid, Estoico también debería hacerlo) =)

Salu2!~


End file.
